I'm Not Afraid of Anything
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: The girl shuttered, and placed the blanket over her head. Her eyes started to water, and she could feel her body shaking. "I'm not afraid," she whispered meekly to herself.  Everybody has a fear. Some worse then others.
1. Keraunophobia

_The rain loudly pounded on the outside of her house, and it was the only sound that filled the dark room. The young girl lay underneath the table, her knees tucked into her chest, and a blanket clutched in her shaky little hands. _

_Everyone else in her family was asleep, so she was all by herself. She wanted to run to her parent's bed, have them reassure her that everything would be alright. But she didn't. She was a big girl after all. She needed to be brave._

_A flash of light quickly lit up the room, followed by the sound of thunder. The girl shuttered, and placed the blanket over her head. Her eyes started to water, and she could feel her body shaking._

"_I'm not afraid," she whispered meekly to herself, "Big girls aren't afraid."_

* * *

><p>Casey Novak sighed, as she reviewed the evidence for her case. This wasn't looking good. She somehow had to convict this rapist with circumstantial evidence, and a less then reliable witness. Unless the detectives at the Special Victims Unit were able to miraculously find some direct evidence linking this guy to his crimes, he was going to walk.<p>

All she could do now was think about what she was going to say, to persuade the jury that despite the horrible evidence, the guy was guilty.

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the room, follow by a loud crash. Casey flinch, and let out a quick breath. She suddenly heard just how hard it was raining outside.

"Goddamnit," she swore. The thunder took her off guard. The weather never said there would be any thunderstorms. That would have been a nice thing to know.

She let out a determined sigh, and went back to what she was doing. She had to find a way to make this work.

Another flash of light came in, followed by another loud crash. She clutched the paper she was holding, and felt her arm tense.

"It's only thunder," she told herself. She took in another deep breath, determine not to let the thunder get to her.

Another flash, and another crash, and her body filled with goose-bumps.

Her eyes turned to the table in the middle of her office. It was low, but there was enough room for somebody to crawl under.

She shook the thought from her head. That was ridiculous. She wasn't about to hide just because there was a little weather. She was the ADA of the Special Victim's Unit, after all. She prosecuted some of the most despicable people on earth. She wasn't about to cower in fear because the sky was making unpleasant noises.

The room flashed again, quickly followed by the thunder. This time, the lights suddenly went out. The room became pitch dark. Casey let go of the paper, letting it drop to the desk. Her eyes went back to the table in the room.

Come to think of it, she did drop a pencil down there once. Maybe it was still down there. It was a good pencil, after all. She shouldn't just leave it down there. That would be irresponsible.

She walked over to the table, and crawled under it. Her eyes glanced around the floor, but there was no sign of the pencil.

The lightning flash filled the room yet again, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sleeve to her coat hanging down. The thunder came, and her nails dug into her skin. Come to think of it, it was a little bit chilly under the table. She quickly grabbed it, bringing it down with her.

She tucked her knees into her chest, and clutched onto her jacket like a child holding a blanket.

The flash came, and sure enough, it was followed by thunder. Casey instinctively put the coat over her head.

"I'm not afraid," she told herself, "I'm the ADA of Special Victim's Unit. I'm not afraid."

* * *

><p>All Elliot Stabler and Olivia Bensen could do was staring at the sight, trying to suppress their laughter.<p>

They had walked in the room expecting to see their ADA preparing her case. Instead, she was asleep under the table, clutching her coat to her body as if it was a blanket. She was curled up in a perfect little ball. They only reason they even saw her down there, was that the sleeve to her jacket was sticking out from under the table.

The two of them were squatting at the table, looking at the woman as she slept. They were debating whether to wake her up.

"She looks so peaceful," Olivia said, holding back a laugh.

"Maureen used to sleep just like that, when she was eight," Elliot added. Olivia smiled at the statement.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to try and wake her up," she said, moving herself closer to the sleeping woman.

"Casey," she said, in the voice she used to talk to children, "Casey, it's time to wake up."

The sleeping ADA groaned, and turned her body so she was faced away from them. It took everything in the two detective's power not to laugh.

It was then, that a smile crossed Elliot's face. It was slightly mischievous, something not seen on the male detective often.

"I know how to get her up," he said, and placed his hands on her neck and wrist, as if to check for a pulse.

Casey jumped at Elliot's touch, hitting the back of her head on the bottom of the table.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, then jerked around to see the two snickering detectives.

"Goodmorning Sunshine," Olivia said.

Casey just remembered where she was, and groaned. She'd fallen asleep.

She crawled out from under the table, and stood up, trying to make herself look as dignified as one could in the situation.

"Any news on the case?"

* * *

><p><em>The sun came in brightly through the window, and the sound of birds could be heard. However, Mr. and Mrs. Novak weren't paying attention to that. Their mind was on other things.<em>

_They looked at their daughter, who was fast asleep under the coffee table. Her head poked out from under her blanket, which was clutched tightly to her body._

"_I'm worried," Mrs. Novak stated, "this is the third time this month she's done this." Mr. Novak smiled, and gave a comforting glance to his wife._

"_Relax, dear. Casey's just a kid. She'll grow out of it."_


	2. Motorphobia

_Ten year old Casey Novak looked to her older brother, and smiled. Lyndon was fifteen years older than her. He had moved out of the house, and onto college by the time she was three. Because of this, she wasn't as close to him as she was with the rest of her brothers. She didn't get to know him through actually being with him, but by the stories her family told._

_That's why she was slightly surprised when he had picked her up from softball instead of her mom. He had walked up to her and said, "Want to get something to eat?"_

_So far, she was having a good time. He had let her sit in the front, something she never got to do. He was asking her basic questions, ones that the rest of her family already knew the answer to. He even asked her for her age._

_"How long have you been playing softball?" He asked, another obvious question._

_"Two years," she replied, "But before that, I played T-ball."_

_Lyndon nodded his head, and smiled at her._

_"Do you like pizza?" He asked. Casey nodded._

_"Everyone like pizza," she stated._

_"You know, when I was your age, I had a friend named Keith," Lyndon said, "He didn't li-"_

_Before the two Novak's even had time to think, another car swerved in front of them. Casey screamed, as she realized they were going to crash._

* * *

><p>Casey took in a deep breath, as she sat in Olivia's car. Olivia had to be speeding. Nothing should be allowed to go that fast.<p>

"Can you slow down?" Casey asked. Olivia raised an eyebrow, and looked towards her friend.

"Casey, you heard Elliot," she said, "We're needed down at the hospital immediately."

Apparently, some guy at the hospital completely stonewalling their investigation. He demanded to see a warrant, as well a judge to be the one to hand it to them. Since nobody was about to go ask a judge to take time out of their day to visit a hospital for no reason, they were bringing a less-then-enthusiastic Casey.

Olivia had noticed that Casey always acted weird, any time they had to go anywhere in a car. She always tensed up, anytime they were in a car together. She'd clench her fists, and pull her coat around her body. Occasionally, Olivia would hear a slightly nervous sigh.

Olivia hit a slight bump in the road, and Casey let out a small shriek.

"Sorry," Olivia apologized. Casey took in a deep breath.

"No problem."

Casey's face was extremely white, and that's when Olivia noticed that her eyes were wide. They were quickly changing from looking at her lap, to the road, to Olivia, and back to her lap. She was acting the same way a victim right before they were about to pick out their attacker in a line-up.

And that's when Olivia realized it.

"Casey," she said, gently, "are you afraid of cars?"

Olivia was expecting Casey to deny this fear. After all, Casey was a stubborn woman, who tried to avoid letting herself show as weak. However, Casey instead nodded her head, and squeaked out a simple "Yep."

It made perfect sense. Casey always rode her bike to work, even when the weather was absolutely terrible.

Olivia noticed her speed was going slightly over the limit, and decided to slow down. It wouldn't have been good if Casey died of an anxiety attack on the way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"When I was ten, my brother and I were in a pretty bad car accident," Casey explained. They were in the hospital parking lot, and she had just regained her composure. The two of them were walking to the entrance. Olivia had parked the car in the first parking space she saw, so Casey could get out of the car quicker. She didn't want to torture the poor lawyer by finding a close parking space. "It was pretty bad."<p>

Olivia gave her a concerned look, and a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said. Casey looked the detective in the eye. Casey sounded much more relax then she did before. She was talking about the incident as if it was no big deal. It was a little odd. Normally, when people were talking about something like that, they weren't as open. However, Casey was treating it as if it was just another day.

"My brother had to get a few stiches, and the airbag broke his nose," she explained, "He was able to climb out of the car and call for help, though."

"What about you?" Olivia asked. Casey smiled at the detective.

"The airbag broke both my arms, and I was in a coma for three days," Casey said, which a tone that was bragging just a bit, "It was awesome. My brother's didn't pull one prank on me until the casts came off my arms. In fact, they acted like my servants until I could move my arms. They opened doors for me, cleaned my room, and did all my chores!" She laughed, "I also got lots of those 'I feel pity for you' presents you get when you're at the hospital. My aunt bought me really nice softball equipment, and my grandfather got me an awesome new bike. It was like Christmas. All because I was in a little coma for a couple of days."

Olivia was a bit confused. It certainly didn't sound like an experience that would make somebody fearful of cars. In fact, she seemed to be happy about the memory.

"That's why you're afraid of cars?" Olivia asked.

"Not _of _cars," Casey said, "I'm afraid of _being _in cars. And that's not why I'm afraid." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She asked. Casey sighed. Olivia noticed that Casey's eyes were starting to look a little watery. Her demeanor changed from happy, to solemn. The prosecutor let out a sigh.

"Three people died in that crash," she sighed, "Before I went into the coma, I regained consciousness for about a minute."

* * *

><p><em>Casey's body hurt, and she felt something warm trickle down her arm. Her body felt light, and her head felt heavy. Her arms felt like jelly The last thing she remembered, was talking to her brother in the car, when another car…<em>

_She opened her eyes, and saw that the glass around her had completely shattered. The car had caved in on a bunch of different spots, and her head could touch the ceiling._

_"Lyndon…" she murmured weakly, and looked to see if he was still there. He wasn't._

_She panicked. Where was he? Outside, maybe?_

_She saw the car that had caused the wreck in the first place. It had a giant dent in the side, but other than that, looked fine._

_Her eyes fell onto the site behind him. There was another car, or what used to be a car. A person was sticking out of it, flopping over what used to be the windshield. She saw red was surrounding the woman's body. Was she dead?_

_Another person man in front of the car, and Casey saw his head looked flat. A pool of red surrounded the person's body. His body was twisted and mangled in ways she didn't know the human body was capable off. _

_She turned her gaze back to the woman in the car, and noticed something white sticking out of her arm. Her eyes widened, as she realized it was her bone. The woman's bone was sticking out of her body. _

_She let out a painful cough, and to her horror, blood came out of her mouth. Her vision was starting to go dark._

_As she lost consciousness, she could hear sirens in the distance, and she could have sworn she heard somebody calling out her name._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to those who reviewed. It's always good to know who's reading.<br>This is just to inform you all, that this is story is going to go from Casey-centric, to featuring all of the characters. I'm going to try and cover all of the different fears there are, and with all of the characters. If you have a fear you want to see, place it in a review.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Hydrophobia

_The coldness stung her lungs. She flailed her arms and legs desperately, her body not knowing how to react in panic._

_She opened he eyes, to be met with the murky blue-brown. She coughed, only bringing more water into her lungs._

_She couldn't move her leg. Her stupid broken leg. So she saw sinking. She was sinking down into underneath of the lake, meeting he watery grave._

_She had fallen into the water. The moister in the air max her crutches hard to hold, and so they slipped out of her grin, and she fell. The fact she'd never even taken so much as a swim lesson didn't help._

_Nobody even noticed. Not even her mom. Her buzzed up mom never noticed._

_And so she was going to drown._

* * *

><p>Olivia Bensen let out a sigh, as she watched her friends play in the water. All of them were over thirty, yet they still played like a group of six year olds in the lake.<p>

Everyone except her. She was perfectly content carefully dangling her feet over the side of the dock.

Alex Cabot had taken all of them to her family's house boat up in Lake Powell. It certainly was a giant house boat, it was probably big enough for here families. This was good, considering Elliot brought his.

Olivia only agreed to come, because she didn't want to be the only one left in New York of her friends. Even Cragen was tagging along.

"Come on, Liv!" Elliot called out from the water, "The water feels wonderful in here.

Olivia sighed, looking at her friends all o them were playing some sort of Monkey in the Middle game with a little plastic ball. Munch was currently the Monkey.

It looked so fun, but she couldn't. That required going in the water.

"I'm good right here," she called back. The gang shrugged, and went back to their game.

She kicked her feet a little bit, splashing up the water. She looked around at the red canyon. It was amazing to think that one hundred years ago, there was no water here. It was only a canyon. A grand, magnificent canyon. She looked around at some of the rock, and saw the white line that coated near the top. It had to be at least twenty feet above the water's current level. To think that line marked how high the water used to be. That's how deep this lake was.

It was then, she felt something slimy grab onto her feet.

"Hey, Li-"

Before she had time to process the fact that someone was talking to her, she le out a shriek and kicked.

"Ow!"

She looked down, and saw Alex Cabot in the water, her hand cupping her now bleeding nose.

"What the hell?" she yelled out. Olivia paled, and looked out to the group. They didn't appear to have notices her little incident, thank god.

"Alex!" she called out, "I'm so sorry!"

Alex uncovered her face, revealing a now slightly crooked nose, and placed her hands on the dock. She pulled herself up, now bein on the dock with Olivia.

"Just escort me to the infirmary."

* * *

><p>Alex and Olivia sat inside the houseboat, silent. Her nose was fixed up, but she was ordered not to go in the water again for at least a day.<p>

"So, you're afraid of water," Alex sighed, looking a her friend.

"Yep." Olivia said back. Alex chuckled.

"So getting you to cliff dive with me is out of the question, I take it."

"Even if I wasn't afraid of water, that would sound stupid and insane."

Alex smirked to herself.

"So the big bad detective is afraid of a little water," she laughed, "What. Do you melt when you come in contact with liquid?"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one who has been called 'The Wicked Witch of the West' on a regular basis."

Alex sighed.

"Hey, I've seen Wicked. She was framed."

Olivia smiled. I was rare to see Alex in a good enough mood where she could joke around. Espeshally after being kicked in the face.

"So, why are you afraid of water?" Alex asked.

* * *

><p><em>She knew it. She was going to drown. There was absolutely doubt about it. All because she was too clumsy to keep her footing.<em>

_Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her, and bring her up to the surface of the water. She started to cough, as she felt the actual air on her skin._

_She could smell alcohol. That was the only thing her senses could process. The scent of alcohol._

_"Dunworry, baby," a familiar voice slurred, "You'll bealright."_

_Her mom was drunk. Incredibly so. Her mom got mean when she was drunk. Yet, here was her mom, drunk, doing everything in her power to save her from dying._

_She felt a tear come to her eye. The possibility of dying was still present. Espeshally since her savior drunk. However, Olivia knew in that moment that despite the hell this woman could put her through, she loved her._

_For that, she was grateful._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Ranowa Hikura, simplysparks, Sister of the Light, Jessica, karenina bubo, Cliffhanger21, W.S.C. Magica De Spell, and carlotta for reviewing.<strong>

**I had to put the moment with her mother in here, because I'm getting very tired of how Serena Bensen in portrayed in fanfictions. Yes, she was a drunk, but she loved her daughter. You know what one of the most touching moments in the show was? In the first episode of the first season, Olivia has this beautiful moment with her mother.**

**Rant over. Anyways, thank you for reading, everybody. Any ideas on the next fear?**

**Fayth**


End file.
